<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blizzard 🌨 1.666 by EXIDreamcatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886519">Blizzard 🌨 1.666</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher'>EXIDreamcatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Candour [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime, Detective!Minji, Editorinchief!Yoohyeon, F/F, Lawyer!Handong, Murder, Writer!Bora, confused, creepyhouse, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bora: who owns my heart, is it love or is it art?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Candour [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blizzard 🌨 1.666</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the warnings carefully before continuing to read this story. It contains words and/or ideas that might be triggering. </p><p>Also know that this is a series called Candour. I didn’t plan for it to have multiple chapters but here we are. Do read Flurries, Squalls, Blizzard 🌨 1.0 and Blizzard 🌨 1.333 first to make sense of the story. </p><p>P.s. The final chapter is next. Thank you for taking your time to read my story. Hope you enjoyed it! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minji woke up with the flashiest smile one’s lips could ever form. This fine morning, her heartbeat is already racing, realising what happened. She was contemplating if it was okay to do something or to just stay still, to not wake up the sleeping person beside her. It couldn’t be helped, she just had to plant a kiss on the woman’s cheek, she looked so peaceful, just laying there resting. Bora makes it so hard to get up in the morning, the thought of her being around Minji is so comforting, she feels relieved being in the same bed, just cuddling the day away. Minji could sleep forever if it was with her, the perfect person to cuddle at any time of the day, size just right, fitting like a glove right into Minji’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down. She’s sleeping.” Minji whispered on her phone, covering a portion of her mouth to direct all the sound towards the mic, explaining to Siyeon that Bora is not missing and that they’re together. Siyeon is very good at finding people, tracking them down was an easy peasy job for her, therefore, Minji knew Yoohyeon was around, pestering her partner to find a certain writer whom she was laying with moments ago. True to her words, she heard Yoohyeon get excited at the back and she had to yet again explain that it’s not what they think it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, she was certain neither of them knew. They were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> it without worrying about labels and such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji shook her head hesitantly. “You dream of me that way?” She asked, covering her mouth as her eyes widened, trying to imply that Bora was fantasising about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Bora smirked, pulling the detective down, biting her ear, screaming after, the woman is too unpredictable for Minji that she’s taken off guard more times than she could count. “Kim Bora,” Minji frowned, pushing her away to swat Bora’s face away from her ear, checking if she can still hear. “Go easy. You know my ears can’t handle you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so last night wasn’t you handling me, I see,” right there and then, a smirk on Bora’s face grew as Minji disappeared under the sheets, realising what she was talking about. “Alright, you win,” her hand snaked over the sheets, gesturing that she surrenders by putting up a peace sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see!” Bora entered their house and there was Siyeon and Yoohyeon on the couch cuddling, she quickly stepped out, sprinting ever so fast then managing to slam the door. “I’ll be back after 10 minutes to get coffee!” She shouted loud enough for the couple to hear and ran across the street to order a cup to cleanse her soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were not the same. Siyeon and Yoohyeon were curious about happenings in Bora’s life but she wasn’t a wee bit curious about theirs. At all. Unless it was times wherein Siyeon is neglecting Yoohyeon, she is ready to fight anyone. Yoohyeon deserves the best no matter how annoying she is most of the time. But as her dreams told her, they’d do just fine so she stopped worrying about their status. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone pinged with a notification as she sat on an empty table, putting the saucer down carefully. She stared at the message. It was her housemate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoohyeon: Stop overreacting. We’re not as disgusting as you and Minji. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes before sipping from her cup. Swiftly, a person sat on the empty chair across her. Her cheeks blew up in shock, trying to contain the coffee inside her mouth and gulp it down her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kim Bora. I know how to stalk too.” She casually said, placing an expensive handbag on the table that Bora was using. “I’d like you to make it up to me with dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” once Bora was calm enough, she answered, unsure but glad nonetheless. It was so nice to see her again. Once she noticed the card that Handong slid in front of her, she said: “Is this your personal number?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d have to work harder for that, darling.” Handong winked, making Bora panic inside. Anything this woman does has such an exaggerated effect on her and it’s unfair. She’s always taken by surprise.“How’s tomorrow night then?” Bora countered, trying to not show how affected she is by Handong’s action. It looked like the lawyer was enjoying it, her lips twitched into somewhat an upward curve. “Pick you up from across the street. Miss Kim Bora who lives in Flat 2B.” It all happened too quickly, Handong managed to send her a flying kiss and disappeared into the crowd. Stunned, Bora just stared at the empty chair in front of her, not being able to process the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, that’s her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right, my dear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong closed her eyes forcefully, gripping on her handbag. She just sat inside her car and they’re already messing with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it.” She warned, talking to herself. Asking for a break, she needs some quiet so she can focus on her next steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You need her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on it,” annoyance in her voice was evident, trying to stress some of the words in the sentence to state the obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora was nervous. She couldn’t stop pacing in all directions possible in their apartment as Yoohyeon scolded her for even agreeing to go out with a stranger when she knows someone even more deserving of the woman’s time and effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two-timing Minji?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing going on between us, brat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoever’s taking you to dinner, they have nothing on Minji!” Yoohyeon insisted. She sees how good the two are for each other. They just fail to recognise a potential for something else to grow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s in love with someone else! Would you stop pushing us together?” Bora argued, trying to make the woman realise that even if she did try to get with Minji, it just wouldn’t work anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji is oblivious! Help her out!” Yoohyeon countered, kicking her feet so it’ll bounce on the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sometimes wonder if you’re my friend or hers!” Bora glared at the younger one who was cozy in the older’s bed. “Don’t mess my bed.” Bora grabbed a pillow and threw it at her housemate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora felt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if she was a fully fledged fortune teller, the door rang, confirming her suspicion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if you’re getting laid again so I don’t worry for nothing. Bye, shortie! Have a poggers night!” Yoohyeon teased as Bora closed the door, making her way to get her coat and the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not a ghoster after all!” Bora exclaimed, greeting the woman with something in between a shy grin and embarrassed expression. “If you’ve heard, don’t mind it. My roommate is lowkey a bully.” Bora felt the need to explain because Handong might take it the wrong way. As desperate as she is to be doing this with the woman, something in her changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong stayed silent, letting the woman settle in her car. She was waiting for the woman to do something but noticed it would never happen. Leaning closer, inches away from Bora, her hands extending to search for the seatbelt, she stared at her, slowly putting the belt over the passenger, enjoying the way she reacted. Bora’s breath hitched, holding it, waiting for Handong to finish fastening her seatbelt but it’s taking way too long. “If it wasn’t rude I would’ve kissed you already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coward.” Bora teased as Handong pulled away, challenging her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see who is... later,” Handong smirked, whispering those words in Bora’s ear, making her heartbeat pick up a pace. Yet again, she froze, realising at what Handong was implying. Thank goodness it was night so her flushed cheeks aren’t as obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell is she doing? This is Handong, the woman who’s insusceptible to her charms and she dares to provoke her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which restaurant are you treating me to, Miss Kim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Bora is fine,” she focused on what’s in front of them as she explained how to get to the restaurant. It was the same place where she was supposed to meet this beauty that’s driving. It felt like a deja vu, like most of the happenings in her life. She just wants to experience the same exact event in her dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their dinner was fine, they were both happy and it went so well. Judging by how everything has changed, she still felt the need to take Handong on such a sketchy corner and do the thing there. However, it didn’t feel like it did in her dreams, she was disappointed because the sparks weren’t even there, her heart didn’t explode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really should consider her feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did they change overnight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should... continue this at my place. Where no one would distract us,” Handong whispered against Bora’s ear, her kisses going down to the woman’s neck, urging her to agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, hottie,” Bora answered, breathless, slipping her phone from her pocket, checking the time. “I’m not that easy,” she pushed the lawyer away, letting her hand linger on her cheek. “Take me home for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, small one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re home early,” Yoohyeon peeked her head out of her room, checking on who arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do two one night stands in a row,” Bora stuck her tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji did a number on you, huh?” Yoohyeon giggled, covering her mouth to tease the older one even more. When she saw the older one sprinting to her room, she locked the door ever so quickly, knowing her life would be put in danger, she was right to do so, Bora is now banging repeatedly, in a manner that says she was ready to demolish whoever was in her way just to get revenge. “Let me in you brat! I’ll show you who did a number on who!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I’m sleeping. I have work unlike some people I know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is a goddess doing at my doorstep at 8 in the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoohyeon said she left early so we can talk.” Minji added air quotes to the word ‘talk’ and forced herself into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tss. That brat.” Bora hissed. Yoohyeon was beyond persistent just to prove a point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, can she stop pushing this agenda of hers?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever work?” Minji wondered, faking to not know to mess with the smaller woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do! Hey!” Bora hit Minji, feeling a bit offended by the question. “You know I do!” Bora glared while Minji laughed hard, holding onto her stomach at how she got her revenge. “I should annoy you in the mornings so you’re flustered,” Minji moved closer, smirking at Bora who’s caught off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us? Friends with benefits? I’m too pretty for that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This stays between us, alright, Yoohyeon told me you’re getting over someone too. So I think this is the perfect opportunity.” Minji was in fact serious at her proposal. She’s been thinking about it, the way Bora makes her feel is different. And if it’s mutual, they could start like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora isn’t a person who sleeps around because she’s too complicated for just anyone to handle. She’s sure her nightmares and dreams would mess up this arrangement in no time even before she could do that herself. Being single is somewhat her self defence from letting out her little secret from the world. If she told anyone else or every person she slept with, they would repeatedly bother her about the future and that’s something very concerning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t fall for me, then, Miss Kim Minji,” Bora wiggled her brows, seeming to be a favourite gesture of hers, that exudes hee absolute confidence. Minji nodded at her request, raising her right hand, “not if you do it first! Then I won’t know what to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish,” Bora kept pushing the taller woman, teasing her by pinning her to the nearest wall then locking her there to run her hand around her clavicles, tickling her slightly but she can’t escape no matter how much she moves. “Kim—hahahah-Bora! Hahaha stop!” Minji was dying of laughter with tears rolling down her cheeks, unable to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie! Stop! I can’t—“ As soon as Yoohyeon entered the house, Bora jumped on her back, wrapping her arms around her neck from behind. “Not until you apologise!” Yoohyeon spun around, trying to get rid of Bora’s body on her back. Her balance was a bit off but she tried to endure it all because dropping Bora would definitely hurt or might possibly break a few bones. This woman would surely bully her non-stop once she’s too guilty to refuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She refuses to give her the upper hand! Ever!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once, she broke Bora’s arm by pushing the woman away, resulting in her to stand her arm to keep her from falling completely but she landed wrongly. The unimaginable things Bora made her do still haunts her at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NEVER AGAIN. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two finally settled on the couch, just laying on top of each other, heads on the opposite side, seeing the remnants of their war. Bora kicked Yoohyeon’s arm, checking if she was alive and the younger woman retaliated by hitting the leg that kicked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same here, brat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while, regaining their strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s for dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My wrath for you. Come eat it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora tried to stand up and show her fist but Yoohyeon locked her down with her stronger and longer thighs to the extent that her head hit the pillow on the couch with an impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really asking for it? Huh?!” Bora was screaming extremely loud at this point, ready to fight the younger one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KEEP IT DOWN, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TOMORROW IS FRIDAY CAN’T Y’ALL WAIT???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two bursted out laughing, hitting the sofa repeatedly as they tried to control it but it was impossible at this point. Looks like the neighbours would be complaining on a regular basis because this is how their friendship works. Tom and Jerry, since day 1 but they understand each other well, when it counts, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do you keep promises?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanna read more of your work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ones I filled my mind occupied with? Ones I’ve written about the smile of a jaw dropping gorgeous lawyer? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too cheesy. Lessen it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I like to flex. I know you liked it. :P</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thanked you with kisses, wasn’t that enough, gnome?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know what? Go fuck yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’d rather you do it. ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clap back 😳</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora’s eyes widened at the message followed by a squeal. “WHY IS SHE LIKE THIS?!” Bora held her heart, beats accelerating. If it gets worse, a panic attack isn’t far from happening. She knows how to flirt, she does it with people she’s close with. For example, Minji, but no one ever made her feel this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bora, for fuck’s sake, make up your mind. Are you really trying to get over the woman or you’re allowing your feelings for her to be rekindled?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s unbelievable at this point how fast her feelings sway from left and right, clearly whipped for Handong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, for a writer, you talk funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do? Was it the slang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird. Very.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m charming like that. I’m such a mood!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong laughed, shaking her head at Bora’s foolishness. She didn’t expect this kind of character out of a writer, usually she thinks they’re serious and loves to quote other people whenever they talk and not to mention their ego would be higher than anyone else, well, she only got the last part right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So unique. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why I need her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she was likened to a thing, eucalyptus would completely describe her. She’s a breath of fresh air. It feels good to inhale that scent of hers, quite addictive and could clear someone’s sinuses. Kidding aside, Handong humoured herself, she smells really good, she doesn’t know if it’s perfume or a musk but it’s satisfying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Handong was thankful for encountering Bora, no matter how odd it was that her name came out of the woman’s mouth or that everything started getting better on that day alone since the fiasco with Minji. She balanced everything, somehow, allowing enjoyment into her life, seeing also less stress but she gets possessive too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recently, Handong would randomly show up on Bora’s place, asking to have a quiet night just walking around. She’s normally busy but finds time for the writer, who seems to have lots of it. It felt nice, the way they talk about something or nothing at all, important or trivial things. Within that short amount of time, they got to know each other and how cute the Handong that’s somewhat opening up to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora’s really happy whenever she’s with her. Her mind is empty in a good way, she doesn’t think of many things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, with Minji, she’s filled with overflowing emotions, the way she cares, it’s so sweet that her heart aches. Aching that Handong didn’t get to experience such a woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Minji would send over treats every now and then, saying that she tried them the other day, they’re delicious so Bora should have some too. It was a nice gesture as she doesn’t get much time to explore outside, being a homebody due to the nature of her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed is the perfect way to describe how mad she’s gone. Often questioning what she got herself into. Second guessing her past decision that maybe following her feelings isn’t such a good idea. Problem is: she doesn’t know how to inform Minji about going out with the reason for her heartbreak. She thought they wouldn’t work out, part of it is Handong’s fault, she’s too much like the person in Bora’s dreams, too different from what Minji described. It was really the woman she fell in love with. And instinctively, being selfless, after all, isn’t the easiest thing on earth because of the selfish world they’re living in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who would she prioritise?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji or herself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora busied herself with work, writing as much as she can to get her mind off of things. She even got the time to go over her old ones, trying to refresh her memories which ones she thinks happened and was affected by her saving Minji. Most of it had a decent flow, most of them revealed themselves connected, marking them if they’re nothing but loss in the time continuum that is of the present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blowing Snow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless of which direction it goes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strong force will sway in every angle,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derailing a much needed sense of sight,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blurred visibility, no coherence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To choose the applicable solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White shiny crystallised drops of water</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harmless on their own but partnered with wind,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Numbness leading to a chilling frostbite,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One’s heart, diving head first onto the first,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she’s not hindered by a second</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most appropriate answer to problems </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never imagined would come in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blowing snow that’s steps away to being</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A calamity, steer her to the right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she wrote on the last page of her dream notebook, she smiled to herself. It was beautiful and she was certain it needed to be out soon. Leaving the filled one under a specific pile of boxes, ones where the same type of notes were stacked in a chronological order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The format consistent within her works as she worked a few days straight in keeping a uniformed order of things, it helps her process, making sure things go in a way that only Bora could make sense of. It distracted her mind well from reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bora~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One second!” Bora rushed to the door, opening it in a hurry with a mess that she is right now. Minji pushed the woman inside, planting a soft peck on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, devil incarnate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Said the beelzebub! You need a piece of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji shook her head. It was clear that she didn’t know what ‘friends with benefits’ meant as they haven’t been sleeping together since that one incident in her house. Yoohyeon was right that she was oblivious about such things, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for a detective, she should know better</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Bora was fine with it, she considered that deed as a way of release and wouldn’t want to keep doing it for the sake of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed your obnoxious laugh.” The woman hugged the writer, cozying up in her arms. “Is it wrong to visit a friend because you miss them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you moved in with your sister?” Minji nodded, burying her face on Bora’s neck, enjoying her warmth. “I’m getting better, y’know.” Bora smiled, rubbing Minji’s back. “I’m glad to know that, gorgeous. Soon enough you won’t need me to hold you when it gets bad,” she hinted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing led to another, now they’re sharing such an intimate activity. Minji only ever came to make out when she felt extremely lonely and Bora understood that, she was fine with it actually, she was gentle anyways and all the woman ever wanted is to share hours, just cuddling whispering sweet nothings. It was something she would very much do on aq lazy day like today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, I would never not need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d always love to see that ridiculous beautiful face of yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bora unnie! Someone left something for you.” Yoohyeon teased, placing a beautiful set of red roses, placed in a round black tin with gold detailing that looked as if it would cost a fortune to have one, on the table. There was only one person that came into mind with such an expensive taste — Handong. Bora shook her head and continued cooking their breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s you and I for one at 10, midget? WINKY FACE EMOJI! OMG YOU’RE GETTING LAID!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me that!” Bora turned the stove off and proceeded to chase the taller woman who was holding the letter that was originally with the roses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare call and tell Siyeon to search for me. I swear to God you two are embarrassing!” Bora snatched the letter, viewing it and seeing the cute handwriting. “I was just worried. Didn’t know you were getting some from Minji!” Yoohyeon laughed which Bora rolled her eyes at, collaring the woman. “I know, you care. Let’s just laugh it off, okay? I apparently have a night to prepare for!” Bora’s mood changed, she was smiling from ear to ear after leaving a bite mark on Yoohyeon’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew!” Yoohyeon shouted, pushing the older woman away, wiping the saliva from her cheeks, glaring at Bora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora’s eyes wondered, the ride to Handong’s place was long. It actually looked quite sketchy, the way it’s way too far from most houses, it looked so exclusive and mysterious. What would you expect from someone as affluent as Handong, of course they value a lot of privacy, thus the creepy mood along the unending road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the signs, becoming more familiar as they travel through them. It’s like she’s seen the place before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hit her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, she brought out her phone and informed her friend. “I’ll let my friend know I’m not going home tonight.” Bora smirked, staring at Handong who was focused on the road, the lawyer placed a hand on Bora’s thigh, squeezing it lightly as approval to do what she said she wanted to do. She texted: “Handong invited me over. This evening is lit. I’m getting laid, baby. Ain't it such poggers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Handong’s car slowed into a halt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The automatic tall white gate, massive driveway with plants careful aligned and maintained, it was as if art was within an art. It was giving her major European architecture vibes. Old fashioned but in a good way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s been here before, for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they both got out, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, no matter how weird the place is, Bora didn’t vibe with the design, she was more of a modern architecture enthusiast but Handong could introduce it as a haunted house and she’s still willing to venture it as she’s so distracted ny Handong’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve managed to bump into every possible corner they could find, fighting for dominance, persisting to pin each other in every possible wall available. It took a while before they managed to tour the house with them ending up in the biggest room that Bora’s seen in her life. It’s a room wherein you could fit a whole entire house, Bora couldn’t focus on that when Handong’s too busy going all over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora is looking up, noticing a familiar pattern on the ceiling, her breathing faster, a memory replaying in her head. Suddenly, she’s choking, unable to defend herself and move her arms, too late when she notices that they were tied to the bed’s header. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is some kinky shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she would’ve thought, if only the woman wasn’t seriously cutting off her airway, screaming for her to “die” with murder in her written eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She struggled to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. It’s not working. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all or nothing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her screams transcended to the real world, gasping for air as her body shot up from the bed which startled Handong who was beside her, confused. “Hey, beautiful. You okay?” Handong planted kisses on Bora’s shoulder, arms still wrapped around her, trying to calm her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N—nothing... I had a nightmare.” Bora said as an excuse, cuddling close to the woman, still shaken by her dream. It was the same dream she had at the start of her career in writing stories, fresh out of school. She could still remember hating to sleep as nothing was as extreme as that dream or prediction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bora?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” She turned to face the woman, snuggling close, forgetting about the nightmare, comfortable under Handong’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?” Handong made their foreheads match, staring at Bora, waiting for her response. Bora was stunned with the sudden question but nodding at the end. “Of course,” she replied, excitedly kissing the lawyer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was she supposed to say? The opportunity presented itself, she’ll accept it and think about the consequences later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more she stays in Handong’s, the more it sinks in. She’s been over for two days and yet, she gets chills whenever she roams around the house. Her reaction towards the house was the same as when she first saw the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If her memory serves her right, IT DOES, she was reminded of every nightmare whenever she sleeps on the same exact bed, horrible things that happened inside that room but the owner just casually introduced it as her “late parents’ room”, with no uncomfortableness visible in her face. She needs to confront the woman about this. As happy as she is being her girlfriend, she needs to confirm if her head is messing with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was better to settle things head on, seeing as the woman is frank anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dongie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong’s face changed, from her usual happy expression towards Bora to her default cold demeanour. “Repeat that again,” Handong challenged, her pace quickened, approaching Bora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dongie. Isn’t that what your parents called you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong was confused, knowing it was true but where did the woman get the information from? Her blood instantly boiled, ready to take action. Her hand was suddenly on Bora’s neck, pushing her towards the wall, locking her there with her own body. “As much as you make the voices disappear, love, if you keep calling me that, I don’t know if you’re worth it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since Minji tried her little trick of trying to obtain Handong’s file, voices started messing with her head. Her rage’s quick build up resulted in her violent actions. When she met Bora, they would disappear but would come back, wanting the woman, being told she needed to have her, keep her close or the voice would just scream in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora’s eyes welled up, thinking of ways to make this all go away. She can’t breathe with how tight Handong’s grip was. “M—murderer... your parents...” she tried hard to speak it out, loud enough to make Handong stop. “What the fuck did you say?” She held Bora’s jowl harshly, her eyes glaring right through the other woman’s soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was you.” Bora had this smirk, unfazed by what was happening a while ago wherein she almost lost her life, breathing hardly to obtain enough oxygen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not making sense,” Handong’s mood changed, she was now ridiculing the woman, laughing at her whatever she was babbling. A psychopath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful, it’s about to turn you off.” She paused for a while, staring at Handong, showing her earnesty. “I know your secret, babe. Is this why you can’t move houses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora tells her about how she knows exactly what Handong did to her parents. She murdered them and has been hiding it ever since. She was suspected for it, it was on her file, but she kept it sealed so no one would dare peek. This is why she felt threatened when Minji tried to access her file. She wanted to get rid of Minji because she might suspect, knowing Minji, she would see the end of it. But it looks like Minji doesn’t know anything and didn’t pry anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you? What are you?” Handong eyes widened at all the information the woman had on her. Never in a million years has she told anybody about her reasonings and decisions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill her. She knows too much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up for one second.” Handong said, talking to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dreamt of it.” Bora said with disappointment with her voice as she continued. “So if you’re trying to end me, I’d have you know I considered my options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazier than I am. Bummer, you know too much.” Handong was sullen, softly touching the woman’s face. She wanted to be with Bora but she’s a threat to her freedom. She didn’t have to know but she does, now she’s left with no choice but to get rid of her for the sake of her own survival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since we’re both crazy, how about I show you proof that I’m not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong has all the time in the world, therefore, she was willing to see what Bora was talking about. There’s no way this lass is escaping. Besides, being with her, not once she lied so the benefit of the doubt was granted only to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m watching you, my love. Keep it short.” Handong winked, warning the woman to not make any suspicious moves. She kissed her girlfriend good luck, trying to make her remember why she stayed. Handong then parked far enough to give Bora some space and inform people of her departure so they won’t look for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Siyeon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. What are you doing here?” Siyeon was surprised to see Bora outside the building of the company she’s assigned in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you inform Yoohyeon that I’m going on vacation?” Bora was fidgety, Siyeon noticed, nodding at what she was trying to say with her body language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To where?” Bora shut down her questions and started talking about something else. She tried to remember most of their conversation to relay to her girlfriend later. “You two can have my room while I’m gone. I’m sure she’d find plenty of things she’d like to know about my future works that she can publish for the meantime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. You take care, okay?” Siyeon nodded, placing a hand on Bora’s shoulder. “I’d let Minji know too.” She added. Bora smiled bitterly at the mention of the woman’s name. “Thank you. See ya!” She said in a lively manner which was fake. Siyeon sighed then returned to her office, messaging her girlfriend Bora’s exact words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“South Korea is our oyster, Bora. Tell me where you want to start over.” Handong whispered on Bora ears, kissing her there, hearing her giggle is such quality music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your resthouse in Busan, hottie.” Bora’s shoulder went up with the ticklish feeling that Handong was giving her, she was pushing her away but the latter was persistent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never fail to surprise me,” Handong was happy, taking the woman by her lips to give her a quick kiss before driving away to the horizon and into the unknown. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>